gildorymfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Server Rules C'haracter: Section 1.0' 1.1 - No Metagaming - Metagaming is strictly prohibited. Metagaming is a fairly broad term, However players cannot use knowledge or information that they have gained externally to effect the world (Chat, Forums or Teamspeak). In more simple terms, Metagaming is the use of information to affect in game decisions. You are however, allowed to use Faerun, D&D or Gildorym lore that is provided as it is possible for your char to know. 1.2 - No Powergaming - Powergaming is strictly prohibited. The definition of Powergaming is the way in which players act and present themselves in order to maximise their progress in game. When you RP an action, "Attempt" it. IE "Richard attempts to put his hand on Johns shoulder, to hold him down." 1.3 - All characters must accurately fit within the D&D universe as well as the Forgotten Realms setting. 1.4 - It must have an authentic RP name that fits within the lore and does not break the "Fourth Wall" Example: "Bilbo Baggins" or "Gandolf the Gray" would not be allowed. 1.5 - All Minecraft skins must be appropriate and coincide with your race as well as the fantasy setting. Races and their descriptions can be found on the races page of our forum. Player Deaths: Section 2.0 2.1 - If you are killed by a Minecraft PVE mob ( Zombie, Skeleton, Spider, etc. ) it does not count as an In Character death. However, you are urged to RP out injury fitting of losing the fight against the mob, and losing consciousness. 2.2 - If your char is killed in a RP fight with another player, or by an Dungeon Master in an event, they are considered permanently dead (unless told otherwise). You are required to cease all roleplay and make a new character. 2.3 - To make a new character you can use the /newcharacter command, you can also make a thread in the character workshop however this is optional, listing your char profile like you do in your whitelist application. Including a history of a couple of paragraphs. You can then use /help for extra help or assistance. Players not performing the /newcharacter command will be punished for abusing the system. 2.4 - Your new char must have no connection or relation to your previous character. Seeking out revenge on the person who killed your previous character(s) is considered Meta Gaming. 2.5 - If your character falls more than 20 blocks, this is 60ft and counts as a RP death. In Minecraft terms a single block has the average measurement of 3ft. 2.6 - To prevent unneeded deaths, a staff member of Mini-Mod or higher must be present to oversee all killings of another Player Character. The RP reason for the killing must be prepared to be judged valid or not by the staff member overseeing it. 2.7 - Players should now have a long term ‘conflict’ to their name before killing another character, valid conflicts should now last for at least 1 week IRL and be to the knowledge of both parties. If you are unsure use /help for assistance. A mod or higher member of staff are to be present oversee the start of a 1 week conflict. Click here for further information about 1 week conflicts. 2.8 - Staff playing long term event characters must now ask the player about what they want the outcome of a situation to be (life/death), this rule particularly applies to event characters in the open world. However this rule does not apply unless the player is taking part in an actual event, dungeon or facing the consequences of a decision as a result of an event. This should be performed as common decency as staff. Role-play: Section 3.0 3.1 - You are always to be considered In Character. Sprint jumping (jump running) block glitching, and all other glitches or unrealistic actions are not allowed. The excuse "I wasnt in character!" will never be a viable excuse. You will be considered as breaking this rule if you are found acting in an Out of Character way or attempting to void an action by saying you were not in character. The exception to this is when using /global /irc /help or /ooc. ERP: Section 4.0 4.1 - We allow players to be involved in ERP ( Erotic Role-play ) so that their characters may be intimate with other characters. As a result we ask players to do this in a Tasteful way. Players are not to go in extensive detail. 4.2 - ERP must be done in private IE in private residence using the /whisper chat. 4.3 - ERP Situations involving Rape, Incest, Pedophilia, Child Pornagraphy or Violent Abuse are Absolutely Prohibited. Discovery of such events will result in a ban. 4.4 - Players cannot force other players into ERP situations. Both parties must agree to it willingly. 4.5 - ERP Invitations must be done in an RP manner. Blatantly asking people will result in a Ban. 4.6 - Under Federal Law of the United States the consensual age for such nature is 18. Here on Gildorym, the age of consensual ERP is 18. Players are to show restraint in exposing such behavior to players of a younger age. 4.7 - Any player that is to be involved with another player in ERP is to confirm the age of the player they are ERPing with is of age 18 years or older. If either player refuses to do so will be be banned. If a player refuses to share their age, you are not to ERP, but are obligated to fade to black. 4.8 - Any player found lying about their age and is involved in any ERP situation will result in a ban. 4.9 - Gildorym is a whitelist server, within our whitelist application we inquire the age of every applicant that applies. The age that the applicant provides on their application is the age that both the Staff and Members of Gildorym will go by. Gildorym Staff take no legal responsibility in actively policing ERP. By agreeing to the rules, players accept they have a legal responsibility to adhere to the rules. However should a breach be reported Gildorym staff will investigate and take action accordingly. RP PVP: Section 5.0 5.1 - Use the RP PVP system written here! 5.2 - RP out your characters Age or Race restrictions where they apply. Child characters or elderly characters can suffer minor roll decreases. 5.3 - You must have a legitimate reason to kill a player and must also coincide with rules 2.6 and 2.7. 5.4 - If your character dies, your new character must not have any recollection of what happened. Revenge stories are not allowed on Gildorym. 5.5 - You cannot kill or capture a faction leader/officer on their own land with less than 1/3 of the faction members online unless they initiate the fighting or act hostile towards you. Conduct Rules: Section 6.0 6.1 - All players are expected to be friendly and helpful. Trolling, abusing or spamming other members will result in the banhammer. Discrimination of any kind is a form of abuse and is not tolerated. This includes both the server and the forum. 6.2 - Do not to abuse any loopholes or bugs found in the server, report them, so we can fix them. This includes trapping Epic bosses to gain the upper hand in fighting and kiting mobs into factioned cities. 6.3 - Do not block climb. 6.4 - Do not encourage Metagaming of any kind, meaning do not tell people secret or hidden information etc. 6.5 -We use a warning system here on Gildorym. Staff are able to change punishments giving to players depending on the seriousness of their actions. Info on our warning system can be foundhere. Communication: Section 7.0 7.1 - Gildorym only encourages the use of its own provided communication means, IRC, Teamspeak and Mumble. Use of other communication means is not prohibited. But the creation or use of channels with other communications systems purposefully for the use of Gildorym discussion are not condoned or supported by staff. Alternate Accounts: Section 8.0 8.1 - Players are only allowed to have one additional alternate account available to them on the server. 8.2 - Alternate accounts are not required to go through the application process, they are included in the players first application. 8.3 - When alternate characters meet each other they are required to role-play out appropriately. Interaction between your two characters are to be /very/ minimal or avoided. 8.4 - Incompatible behavior from alternate accounts to assist each other in roleplay, for example alignment,class and profession, will result in warnings and eventually a ban. 8.5 -Each account is allowed to have 3 characters per account. But only one active character per account at a time. Players have a “Player Character” storage house available to them. Information on character storage houses can be found here. Building & Griefing: Section 9.0 9.1 - You can build anywhere you like in the Wilderness. But be aware, people can grief or steal from you. Towns offer the benefit of protection. Please respect the land, keep it tidy, do not leave pools of lava lying about. On our server we use the word grief in terms of burning down houses, trampling crops and so on. You must do so in character and it must make RP sense. We do not want players to “grief” just because they can. RP signs must be left . 9.2 - All buildings must fit in with the Faerun setting and D&D world (think medieval!). 9.3 - Buildings should use materials sensibly, don't have stone roofs or dirt houses, It doesn't make sense and it would fall down, if we find it, we'll ask you to change it, collapse it, or remove the whole building entirely. For information on our building regulations, click here. 9.4 - Dwellings of more then 3 players in the same place are considered a town. Only donators and wealthy characters may build a town. The location and the name must be agreed by staff. 9.5 - Do not leave Floating Trees! If you cut down a tree, try to get all the bits of wood so it disappears, and replant after. Keep the landscape beautiful! 9.6 - Griefing, stealing from, or just generally destroying marked events is not allowed in any way, shape, or form. 9.7 - Players are not allowed to move, steal or switch around signed mod books within locked / trapped chest. 9.8 - Do not make strip mines. Mines are to built in an RP manner using supports. If a mine is found to not fit rply a member of staff will collapse the mine, even if you are mining at the time. For examples of what a proper mind should look like click the link below to view the F.A.Q Reincarnation: Section 10.0 10.1 - A reincarnation cost 13 diamonds.(1,000 gold worth of Diamonds, it will change as the market changes.) 10.2 - You must be a level 7+ druid. 10.3 - When reincarnated you must roll to choose your gender and race though your mind stays the same. 10.4 - Requires a piece of the body attached at death minimum. 10.5 - When reincarnated you lose 5 levels in your class. Resurrection: Section 11.0 11.1 - A res costs 125 diamonds.(10,000 gold worth of Diamonds, it will change as the market changes.) 11.2 - You must be a level 13+ cleric. 11.3 - Requires a piece of the body attached at death minimum. 11.4 - When resurrected you lose 1 level in your class True resurrection: Section 12.0 12.1 - A true res cost 313 diamonds.(25,000 gold worth of Diamonds, it will change as the market changes.) 12.2 - You must be a level 17+ cleric. Revenge Characters: Section 13.0 13.1 - Revenge characters are strictly forbidden, they are a creation of metagaming and powergaming. 13.2 - Family characters come under 'revenge character' classification, if you wish to create a relation of a previous character you must create one that has a previously soured relationship with your past character. Most brothers, sisters, sons and daughters 'suddenly' appear on the isle after their relation has been killed, this is simply 'poor' roleplaying and again a creation of meta info and powergaming. Staff Complaints: Section 14.0 14.1 - When you have a complaint about a staff member, do not escalate the situation by talking behind their back with other members or posting flare threads on the forums, contact an Admin with your issue in an official written complaint. This is not for our benefit, dealing with problems in a controlled environment will allow us to address your problem more efficiently. The complaints system is also 100% confidential. 14.2 - Staff are expected to be friendly and helpful at all times, so please treat us with the same respect we show you as players. Theft: Section 15.0 15.1 - Moderators must oversee stealing from "locked chests and doors", breaking and entering in the wilderness does not require staff members to oversee if doors and chest are not /cprivate 15.2 - Role play signs must be used in all situations involving breaking and entering (particularly placed by staff if required) as this is considered good role play behaviour and is utilised for immersion. 15.3 - Stealing on faction land is a lot more limited when compared to the wilderness. Players are also required to have the other character that they are stealing from online at the time. 15.3 - Only Rogues and Bards can pickpocket or utilise lock picks (levers). However any class can smash a chest or door to gain entry, however this will be more difficult. Information on our stamina system can be found here 15.4 - Blacksmiths are able to craft various strengths of lock in Gildorym, a locked sign must be placed near the item by the overseeing staff member. Any door or chest without a sign is automatically classed as a cheap lock. 15.5 - Any further questions about crafting locks, traps and magical traps can be found here 15.6 - You are not allowed to break blocks around doors / windows to avoid locks to gain entry into a home. A mod is needed to oversee any windows or doors being broke in, even in the wilderness. Torture and Graphic Violence: Section 16.0 16.1 - We allow players to be involved in scenes of intense graphic violence and torture as it would make sense in the medieval setting. However we ask that players do this in a tasteful way. 16.2 - Scenes of torture must be done in private using the /whisper chat. 16.3 - Players cannot force other players into scenes of torture, both players must consent to the RP, if not you must *fade to black*. 16.4 - The age for being subjected to this subject matter in detail is 18. Players must show restraint in fights to younger players or *fade to black* if the content is too much. 16.5 - Gildorym staff take no legal responsibility in actively policing torture and scenes of a graphic nature. By agreeing to the rules, players accept that they have a legal responsibility to adhere to them. However if a breach should happen, it should be reported to Gildorym staff, we will fully investigate and take action if needed.